daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Minor Characters (1970s)
Here are a list of Days of Our Lives characters that appeared in the 1970s. For other characters listed by decade, see List Of Minor Characters (2010s), List Of Minor Characters (1990s), List Of Minor Characters (1980s), List Of Minor Characters (2000s), and List of Minor Characters (1960s).For characters that are mentioned, see List Of Characters That Are Mentioned. A |-|Amanda Howard Peters= Amanda Howard Peters was portrayed by Mary Frann from 1974-79. Amanda Howard was a patient of Dr. Greg Peter's. Amanda was guilt stricken and depressed over the fact she had had an affair with Dr Neil Curtis, but never revealed his name to anyone. In 1975 Neil proposed to Amanda, who accepted. On the night they were to marry Amanda found Neil with a prostitute, and tried to commit suicide. The attempt failed, but it brought her closer to Dr. Greg Peters. In 1976 Amanda Howard learned she had a brain tumor and would be dead in six months if she did not undergo surgery. Amanda was afraid to have the surgery because her mother had died while having the same operation. With Neil and Greg's encouragement she had the surgery and survived, though she lost her memory for a short time. Eventually she married Dr. Greg Peters in 1976 after he divorced Susan Hunter Martin. In 1979 Amanda and her husband Greg left Salem after Greg got a better paying job in Chicago. Eventually Greg and Amanda spit up and she returned to Salem and moved in with Chris Kosnitchek, however she soon moved out after Mary Anderson wanted to win back Chris. When Amanda learned she was pregnant Chris proposed to her. Amanda went to Chicago to divorce Greg, who refused thinking the baby was his. However Amanda learned her pregnancy was a tubal one, and she lost the baby and was forced to undergo a hysterectomy. Greg quickly divorced Amanda, and a depressed Amanda broke off her relationship with Chris and left town. |-|Annie Peters= Anne Peters was portrayed by Jeanne Bates from 1972-75. B |-|Billy Barton= Billy Barton was portrayed by Stephen Manley from 1977-78. C D E |-|Eric Peters= Eric Peters was portrayed by Stanley Kamel from 1972-76. Eric Peters was Greg Peters brother, and a writer. Eric was the man who had Susan Martin Hunter believed raped her in the park, but upon being confronted by Susan about the rape Eric claimed to Susan it was a mutual act, and she only became distraught and terrified after they had had sex. Susan and Eric decided to keep this information between the two of them. Eric sought out an answer to his encounter with Susan, and after Susan had left town Laura Horton told Eric that Susan had selective amnesia. Though Susan slept with him she thought it was David Martin. Upon understanding Eric tried to have the chapter about the rape incident deleted from the novel he had just written entitled "In My Brothers Shadow." However it was to late, the book had already been published, and upon reading the rape chapter Eric's brother Greg angrily attacked, and hospitalized Eric. Later Susan returned to Salem after hearing about Eric's condition, and Susan was sorry and told Eric she would explain everything to Greg. Susan continued to visit Eric in the hospital, and later brought his daughter Annie to see him. In the years to follow Eric continued to see his daughter Annie more and more, and eventually developed feelings for Susan. In 1976 after Greg divorced Susan, Eric and Susan became an item and left for California with their daughter Annie. F |-|Frank Evans †= Frank Evans was played by Ford Rainey from November 9, 1977 to December 26, 1977, and th then again from June 2, 1978 to June 5, 1978. He was then played by Frank Schofield from February 24, 1979 to March 6, 1979. Frank was the husband of Martha Evans and the father of Marlena Evans and Samantha Evans. Frank and his wife lived out of town and made sporadic visits to Salem to visit Marlena. Marlena remained close with them over the years and was there for Frank on his death bed. Frank passed away a few years prior to 2018. G |-|Greg Peters= Greg Peters was portrayed by Peter Brown from 1972-79. Dr. Greg Peters worked with Susan Hunter Martin at the David Martin Clinic. Eventually the two fell in love and became engaged to be married. Greg had full knowledge Susan was pregnant with another man's child. Days before his February scheduled wedding Susan left her son with Greg's mother and ran off. Greg didn't understand why Susan had left, but when he read a chapter about "The Girl in the Park" in his brother's book he realized Eric was the man who had "raped" Susan many months ago. Angry Eric attacked and brutally beat his brother to the point of hospitalization. When Susan returned to Salem a few months later she explained to Greg what had happened, and Greg went to his brother's hospital room and apologized. In 1973 Greg Peters and Susan Martin would finally be married. In 1974 Greg and Susan's marriage began to dissolve, and when Greg joined Dr. Neil Curtis' private practice tension began to build. In 1975 Greg became heavily involved with his patient Amanda Howard, though he remained faithful to Susan. In 1976 Susan and Greg divorced, and Susan moved to California with Greg's brother Eric and their daughter Annie. Later that year Amanda Howard learned she had a brain tumor and would be dead in six months if she did not undergo surgery. Amanda was afraid to have the surgery because her mother had died while having the same operation. With Neil and Greg's encouragement she had the surgery and survived, though she lost her memory for a short time. Dr. Greg Peters and Amanda Howard eventually married in late 1976. In 1979 Greg got a better job offer in Chicago and he and Amanda left Salem. Amanda eventually left Greg, but when she became pregnant she went to Chicago to divorce Greg, who refused thinking the baby was his. However Amanda learned her pregnancy was a tubal one, and she lost the baby and was forced to undergo a hysterectomy and Greg quickly divorced Amanda. H |-|Hank Wilson= Hank Wilson was portrayed by Frederic Downs from 1973-80. I J |-|Jack Clayton †= Jack was married to Jeri Clayton and was often very affectionate to his step daughter Trish. In 1976 Jack revealed to Trish that her mother had been a hooker, and that her real father was a man named Jim Stanhope. In 1977 Jack began to become obsessed with his stepdaughter Trish. One night he went to Trish's apartment while she was alone and attacked her. Mike Horton arrived home in time and broke down the door. The two men began to fight until Trish hit her stepfather over the head with an iron, killing him. |-|Jeri Clayton= Jeri Clayton was married to Jack Clayton and arrived in Salem with her daughter Trish and the two became singing sensations at Doug's Place. In 1976 after Jeri's husband Jack revealed her former life as a prostitute to her daughter Trish, Jeri left Salem for a brief period of time. In 1977 when Doug's Place fell on hard times Jeri Clayton asked to be let out of her singing contract. She also began to become romantically involved with Larry Atwood, who was new in town and was helping Julie out with the club while Doug was away. When Jeri began to notice Julie spending more and more time with Larry she became convinced the two were having an affair. Jeri wrote Doug a letter in which she accused Julie of cheating on him with Larry. Doug confronted Julie about the letter and she confessed to Doug that Larry had raped her. Soon after Larry was found dead, and Julie was accused. At Julie's trial the truth came out about Julie's rape, and that it was Larry's assistant who killed him. Jeri was so horrified by what she had done she attempted suicide by overdosing, but was discovered by Marlena in time. Jeri left Salem forever in 1979. |-|Joanna Barnes= Janice's real mother Joanna returned to Salem in 1978 and secretly began to see her daughter. The two planned a trip to Disneyland, and one night they ran off. Mickey and Maggie searched desperately for Janice without any clues as to what happened. Luckily Janice had mentioned to Hope about her trip to Disneyland with Joanna, and the FBI found the two in Florida after Joanna had a heart attack. Joanna returned to Salem to have surgery, and afterwards she took a job working at Bob Anderson's house as a maid and came to know her daughter better. Later that year after Maggie had crashed her car and Janice was injured Joanna started legal proceedings to take Joanna away from Mickey and Maggie. In 1978 Janice had an accident on the docks while playing with Melissa, she fell into the water, and was rescued by Chris Kosnitchek, but fell into a coma. Janice's mother Joanna would battle with Maggie over Janice, and in the end Joanna would win custody of her daughter. |-|Jordan Barr= Jordan Barr was a doctor and former colleague of Marlena Evans. He helped to treat Marlena's Twin sister Samantha Evans. K L |-|Leslie James= Leslie James was portrayed by Dianne Harper from 1979-80. Leslie was the secretary of Chris Kositchek. The two moved in together, but Leslie quickly left town after she was threatened by Jarvis Maxwell, a business associate of Alex Marshall's who had plans to take over Anderson Manufacturing. |-|Linda Phillips Patterson= Linda was Mickey's secretary, but in 1970 soon began having an affair with him. Soon Linda would become pregnant, and she honestly believed Mickey was the father. Linda hoped Mickey would leave Laura to marry her, but Mickey worked through his differences with Laura by the end of 1970. Meanwhile Linda began seeing Bill Horton on the side at the same time she was seeing Mickey. In 1971 when Mickey finally told Linda he would remain faithful to Laura, Linda tried to commit suicide. Linda survived the attempt, but it would set off a chain reaction of events. Linda's pregnancy was revealed, as was Mickey and Linda's affair. After Linda had her baby blood tests proved that the baby's father was actually Linda's former boy friend Jim Philips. When Jim heard the news he returned to Salem, and married Linda by the end of 1971 and they moved to Boston. In 1975 Linda returned to Salem with her daughter Melissa. Once she heard news that Mickey had lost his memory she tried to re-kindle their romance by trying to convince him he was Melissa's father. However, her plans were thwarted by her dying husband who wrote Maggie and warned her and Mickey of Linda's plans. Linda was determined to steal Mickey away from Maggie, and in hopes of doing it through his son Linda began spending a great deal of time with Mike Horton. When Mike became confused of his sexual feelings toward Trish Clayton, and women in general Linda slept with Mike to cure him of these feelings. Mike became obsessed with Linda, though she quickly pointed out she only loved Mickey. Linda continued her quest to try to steal Mickey from Maggie, but when she realized Mickey was no longer interested she set her sights on Bob Anderson, who gave her a job as his executive assistant. When Bob seemed to lack interest in Linda she began to see Tommy Horton, who eventually proposed to her. In 1978 Bob began to suffer heart problems and Linda Patterson began to assume more control over the company. Linda enjoyed her newly acquired power and in order to keep it she broke of her engagement to Tommy Horton and married Bob Anderson in April of 1978. When Linda gained control of Anderson Manufacturing the first thing she did was demote Chris Kositchek, who quit and formed began to form his own business. Linda also began to see Neil while Bob recovered in the hospital after suffering a heart attack. In 1979 Bob confronted Linda about her affair, and Linda became so upset she fell down the stairs and was rushed into emergency surgery. Linda made it through but couldn't remember her affair with Neil. Linda returned to Bob Anderson and tried to make the marriage work for Melissa's sake. She was replaced by Stephanie Woodruff at Anderson and Linda then returned to her old job as Mickey's legal secretary. When a solar power device was stolen from Anderson Bob accused Linda of stealing it, and dropped her from his will. Desperate to get back in his good graces Linda claimed to be pregnant, which she was not. Linda went to Neil to ask him to claim she had miscarried a baby, but he refused. Linda however was not aware that Melissa had overheard her conversation with Neil. In 1980 Linda decided to leave town with Melissa when her husband Bob Anderson told her it was the only way she could stay in his will. Linda returned to Salem in 1984 under the name Madame DuPrix. Linda began to buy shares in many of the local businesses, including Anderson Manufacturing which she wanted to take back. She thought if she could drive Melissa insane she could takeover her share of Anderson, however when she learned Melissa had sold her shares she became furious. In an act of revenge Linda drugged Pete and arranged for Melissa to find the two of them in bed with one another. Through the encouragement of Linda, Alex set fire and destroyed Anderson Manufacturing, hoping to collect insurance on it. Later the two were found out by Larry Welch, and he blackmailed them. Linda quickly left town after Melissa had discovered the whole truth about her mother. M |-|Martha Evans= Martha Evans was played by Diana Douglas from November 7, 1977 to November 21, 1977; ;June, 2 1978 to June 5, 1978; February 12, 1979 to February 16, 1979; and on May 28, 1982. Martha was married to Frank Evans and was the mother of Marlena Evans and Samantha Evans. Martha and her husband lived outside of Salem and made sporadic visits to see Marlena. Marlena remained close with her parents until Martha passed away, leaving Frank a widower until his passing a few years prior to 2018. |-|Marty= Marty was portrayed by Marty Davich from 1977-93. N O P |-|Paul Grant= Paul Grant, portrayed by Lawrence Cook was introduced in October 1975 as the patriarch of the Grant family. Paul and his wife Helen (Ketty Lester) take in the injured stranger David Smith (Richard Guthrie) when their children Valerie (Tina Andrews) and Danny (Michael Dwight Smith) invite him into their home. When David starts drinking heavily, Paul informs him that he used to be a drunk and that it only makes things worse. Fearing the trouble he will cause, Helen wants David gone but Paul refuses to put David out in the street. They are shocked to discover David's obituary in the newspaper. Confronted by the Grants, David confesses he is hiding from his family fed up with his mother Julie Anderson's (Susan Seaforth Hayes) chaotic love life. Though he is hesitant, Paul feels obligated to tell David's family that he is ok but warns Julie to keep her distance because David is not interested in seeing her. David is furious when his girlfriend Brooke Hamilton (Adrienne LaRussa) shows up and Paul admits that he couldn't keep the secret knowing how Helen would feel if Danny had suddenly disappeared. Though David reconciles with his mother when she suffers a miscarriage, he remains at the Grant home. Feeling indebted to them, David offers to help Paul find a new job. Meanwhile, Paul is suspicious of David and Val's growing closes when he finds them dancing together. Later, Paul lands a job at Bob Anderson's (Mark Tapscott) plant and while the rest of the Grant household is ecstatic, David doesn't seem too happy about it. David confesses to Paul and his great-grandfather Tom Horton (Macdonald Carey) that Brooke claims she is pregnant with David's child. Tom and Paul appeal to Brooke to tell the truth but her story does not change. After a doctor visit confirms Brooke's pregnancy, David confides in Paul and a disappointed Val. Paul warns David that marrying Brooke won't matter if they aren't happy. In 1976, at his wife's request, Paul tries to get Brooke's alcoholic mother Adele Hamilton (Dee Carroll) to admit that she has a problem but she denies it. Paul warns Brooke that she also had to admit to herself that her mother has a problem. When Adele finally comes around, Paul accompanies her to an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting at the church. David gets a job at Anderson Manufacturing working under Paul. Brooke later confides in Paul that she hates that Bob (her father) sees her as a charity case. Instead Bob gives money to Adele and she buys more alcohol. Paul finds her, dumps the alcohol and takes the rest of the money to Brooke. |-|Phil Peters= Phil Peters was portrayed by Herbert Nelson from 1972-75. |-|Phyllis Anderson= Bob and Phyllis Anderson arrived in Salem in late 1972 with their daughter, Mary. After young Scott Banning died in a construction accident while working for Anderson Construction, Phyllis and Bob felt guilty, and invited Julie Olson to come live with them. Phyllis couldn't figure out why her husband seemed to grow more distant from her. Bob found himself fascinated by young Julie (who had flirted harmlessly with him for years), and couldn't keep his mind off her. When Bob decided he longed for his youthful days and no longer loved his wife, he filed for divorce, and married Julie Olson. Phyllis lost it when this happened...she couldn't handle being dumped after all those years of marriage. She attempted to shoot Julie but it turned out that it was her own daughter, Mary, that she hit. On her own, Phyllis was the perfect target for Neil Curtis. His money supply dwindling, Neil desperately needed to get married to keep himself out of the poorhouse thanks to his gambling problem. Phyllis genuinely loved him, but turned the tables on him when she made him sign a prenuptial agreement. Nevertheless, the two tied the knot, even though Neil was still in love with his former girlfriend, Amanda Howard (another wealthy woman). Phyllis eventually became pregnant, but her marriage to Neil was already on the rocks, and Phyllis became convinced that Neil didn't want the child and planned to have an abortion. She learned she was too far along, and attempted to commit suicide by overdosing. Her attempt failed, but the child was not meant to be. A short time later, while picking up a drunken Neil, Phyllis encountered complications, and gave birth to her son Nathan early. With a myriad of health problems, Nathan lived only a few days. By this time, Neil and Phyllis' marriage was virtually over as far as Neil was concerned. Phyllis was traveling more and more, and buying Neil more and more expensive gifts, but that didn't stop her husband from having an affair with her own daughter, Mary. To pay Mary back, she attempted to bribe Mary's current love interest, Chris Kositchek, into breaking up with her. Chris denied her attempts at blackmail, and surprised even Phyllis when he opted to continue dating Mary after learning of her affair with her stepfather. Neil and Phyllis' marriage was over by this point, and after divorcing, Phyllis left Salem. Phyllis returned to Salem a couple of years later when she learned that her former husband Bob's health was rapidly declining. She moved in to care for him, and the love the two once shared was rekindled. They became engaged to be married, but Bob died of a heart attack at Mary's wedding to Alex Marshall before they could make it official. Phyllis' grief was only enhanced when her daughter Mary blamed her for Bob's death, and she again left down. She briefly returned a couple of years later after Mary's murder for the reading of the will (Mary had left her part of Anderson Manufacturing), but then quickly, and hasn't been seen or heard from since. Q R |-|Rebecca North= Rebecca North LeClair was portrayed by Brooke Bundy from 1975-77. She was Robert LeClairs Wife. |-|Robert LeClair= Robert LeClair was portrayed by Robert Clary from 1972–73, and 1975–83, and again from 1986–87. He was Doug Williams best friend. |-|Rosie Carlson= Rosie Carlson was portrayed by Fran Ryan from 1976-79. S T U V W X Y Z Category:Days of our Lives characters